


Unexpected Romance

by strangeandquiet



Series: Unexpected Romance [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Complicated Relationships, Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Geeky, Goofy - Freeform, Innuendo, Past Relationship(s), Post-Divorce, Witty Banter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:18:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandquiet/pseuds/strangeandquiet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is a relatively well-known YA Sci-Fi writer (and self-proclaimed geek) living in New York City. One day he meets Misha through common friends and they get to know each other better and tries to figure out if they should go for each other or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Latecomer

**Author's Note:**

> For the purpose of this story, Misha will be divorced and with no kids. I love Vicki, West and Maison but I just want to make this story work better. So bear with me. :)
> 
> Slow-build and mostly fluff. Possible smut in the future.

“Shit shit shit, I’m late.” Alex muttered to herself as she got out of the cab. She was supposed to meet up with Rose and David 30 minutes ago but she *had* to watch another episode of Supernatural. _I should feel guilty about being late right?_ She thought to herself.   _But I’m not because it’s one of my favorite shows so yes late, I will be._

David’s cousin was flying in from Canada and they wanted to show him around New York. They didn’t want his cousin to feel like a third wheel so they invited Alex along. They were meeting up for lunch on a Thursday afternoon in June, then planned on going to Central Park afterwards.

Before Alex entered the restaurant (Rose picked out her favorite Mexican restaurant in Chelsea), she gave herself a final look at the glass window to see if she looked decent. She wore a black dress, translucent black leggings, black lace-up leather boots, and a plum slingback shoulder bag for a pop of color. Her soft wavy, shoulder length hair was a chaos as always and thought that she looked decent enough wearing minimal makeup.

When Alex entered the restaurant, she immediately saw Rose’s frowny face from across the room; she was sitting beside David who saw Alex and gave her a forgiving smile.

“I’m sorry” Alex mouthed at them both. Sitting in front of David with a man with his head turned back – David’s cousin. Alex glanced at their table and saw that they’ve already ordered food, which made her realize how hungry she actually is.

“I am so, so, sorry you guys.” she blurts out loud when she got to the table. “I will treat you guys to coffee to make up for being a horrible friend.” As Alex was saying this, she turned to the man beside her and was met with the bluest pair of eyes she’d ever seen.

“Well, we’re not friends or at least not yet, but I’ll take that coffee.” the man said and gave Alex the cutest wrinkly smile ever.

David chimes in and says, “Alex, this is my cousin, Misha.”

 _Fuck,_ Alex said to herself, _this is Misha fucking Collins_.

“Misha, this is our very tardy, but now forgiven friend, Alex.”

Alex held out her hand to shake Misha’s, she gave him a warm smile and said “Hi! I am very tardy, very sorry, but now forgiven Alex. But you know, you can just call me Alex.” Misha grabbed her hand and he gave it a firm shake while looking deeply into her brown eyes. Alex found herself a little flustered and decided to break eye contact from Misha.

Alex sat down across Rose who is now laughing, and beside Misha whom she had noticed was now staring at her quizzically. _Great_ , Alex thought to herself, _now he thinks I’m a weirdo_. She called the waiter and ordered a burrito and lemonade. She couldn’t believe that this was happening right now. She was just watching an episode of Supernatural less than an hour ago – it was a Cas-less episode but still – and now she’s sitting beside Misha.

“So what’s your excuse this time?” Rose teased.

“Uhm” Alex hesitated to tell the truth. “I was watching… Supernatural.” She glanced at Misha and saw that he gave her a big grin of approval. Relieved at the fact that he didn’t think she was an idiot, she continued on by saying “What?! I’m a fan.” Then proceeded to take a bite from her burrito.

“Well, I can’t think of a better excuse for being late.” Misha exclaimed. He was curious about Alex and felt a slight flutter in his stomach when she revealed that she was in fact a fan of a show. He gave her a quick glance and found her attractive and noticed that she smelled really good – like watermelons.

While they all their finished meal, the four of them talked about how Misha was looking at some apartments in the West Village because he was planning to move to New York. Alex almost choked when she heard Misha say West Village because that was her neighborhood – which Rose pointed out. Misha looked at her with a curious smirk and said “Huh. Maybe you can show me around.”

“Uh me?” Alex asked. She was excited with the idea but was also unsure about it because she didn’t think she was the best person for the job. “Yeah, I guess. Uhh… Although I’m not sure if I could be any help though.”

“Well, I think you’re perfect… I mean you know… for showing me around. I mean, unless uhh… you don’t want to.” _Oh my god, I’m a mess._   Misha thought to himself.

“No I want to.” Alex replied. “Just let me know when.” She gave Misha an encouraging smile which mesmerized him.

\------------------------

After lunch, they went to Central Park and walked around. Rose and David were walking ahead and Misha and Alex were right behind. They all carried coffee with them which was Alex’s treat.

“So what made you decide to move here to New York?” Alex asked.

“Well… I guess I needed a change of scenery… a fresh start… sort of.” Misha replied. After three years of being divorced from Vicki, whom he was married with for 6 years, he finally decided to move from LA to New York.

“I think you’re going to like it here.” Alex said.  Misha smiled at Alex. He liked the idea of living here in New York, and maybe living near Alex. After a short pause Misha asked, “How long have you been living here, Alex?”

Alex proceeded to tell her story. She was born and raised in the Albany but moved to NYC where she studied literature in Columbia. She told Misha that she was a YA Sci-Fi writer which impressed Misha. He liked the way she talked about her writing, she was really passionate about her works and he could tell that she was a very imaginative mind. She was kinda dorky too, which he found absolutely adorable. _Adorkable_.

The four of them hung out for a few more hours when suddenly, Alex’s phone rings.

“Shit. I need to go. I’m meeting my friend in Flatbush.” Alex hurriedly said goodbye to David and Rose but took a brief pause before turning to Misha. “Give me your phone.” Alex commanded with a grin. “I’ll put my number in so you can text me if you still want to go around the West Village.”

Misha was surprised but glad with the gesture. Alex heard Rose giggling and David clearing his throat. Misha handed out his phone and Alex saved her number. “It was nice meeting you, Misha!” Alex said as she gave his phone back. “Okay I really have to go.” Alex gives Rose and David a hug and gave Misha an awkward wave.

As Alex walked away from them, she didn’t notice that Misha stared at her until she disappeared into the crowd. _I think I am gonna like it here_ Misha said to himself.Then joined Rose and David as they discussed where to have dinner.


	2. Texting and Teasing

Alex crashed at her friend’s place Chris while waiting for their other friends. She told Chris and Sophie her earlier encounter with Misha.

“Oh my god Alex! I can’t believe you met him! So how was he in general?” Chris asked. He also watched Supernatural but Alex was a bigger fan than him.

“He was… nice and funny. And he smelled good.” Alex still found the whole thing very surreal. Before she could say another word, her phone beeped.

**_Hey Alex. It’s Misha. Does the offer of touring me around the West Village still stand?_ **

Alex couldn’t help but smile at his message. She excitedly typed her reply.

**_Hey Misha! Yeah of course. Just let me know when._ **

Alex was so preoccupied that she didn’t notice that Chris and Sophie were now staring at her with curiosity. “Who are you texting?” Sophie asked.

“Oh. Uhm… It’s Misha. I’m showing him around the West Village and hopefully help him find an apartment.”

“Shit Alex. You’re texting each other now?” Chris excitedly said.

You phone beeps again.  **_How about tomorrow afternoon? Around 4?_**

**_Sure. There’s a coffee shop called The Coffee Foundry in W 4 th Street. Let’s meet there?_ **

“Yeah. I mean… it’s no big deal. I’m just helping him out.” Alex lied. It was a big deal for her but she also knew that she didn’t want to expect anything from this. _What are the chances of him liking me anyway?_ Alex thought to herself.

“Okay. If you say so.” Chris replied, clearly not convinced with Alex’s reply.

**_Perfect. See you Alex._ ** **_J_ **

_This is good._ Alex thought to herself.  _I mean, you’ve always admired Misha as a person. It would be cool if you two actually became friends._

\----------------------------------------

Misha, David, and Rose stopped by Misha’s hotel in SOHO. They hung out in his room drinking beer and talking about Misha’s decision to move to New York.

“I mean, I just feel like I need to get out of that house you know. As much as I love that house and everything I built in it, it just feels like I don’t belong there anymore.”

Misha’s phone vibrates and he immediately glances at it. _She replied!_ Misha thought excitedly.

**_Hey Misha! Yeah of course. Just let me know when._ **

“So Alex.” David teased. “You two seemed to be getting along.”

“Uhhh…” Misha was distracted because he was replying to Alex. “Yeah, she seems pretty nice and smart too.”

“Well, if you must know,” Rose quipped. “She is single.”

Misha stopped and tried to absorb what he just heard.  _Am I really that obvious?_ He thought to himself. “What?” he gave a nervous laugh “I don’t know what to do with that information.”

“Yeah right.” Rose smirked.

Misha’s phone vibrated again.

**_Sure. There’s a coffee shop called The Coffee Foundry in W 4 th Street. Let’s meet there?_ **

He smiled upon reading her reply. He does admit, he has a little crush on Alex. _It’s just a harmless crush._ Misha thought to himself. _Besides, what are the chances that she’s actually interested in me?_

“Hello Earth-to-Misha” David said “Let’s just have Chinese for dinner.”

“Yeah. Sure. I’m good with Chinese.” Misha replied. Honestly, he couldn’t care less about where they were going to have dinner. He was too busy thinking about Alex and just how much he would like to know hew better.


	3. Walking Around the West Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite a long one so kindly bear with it. To be fair, they went to different places! :)  
> Enjoy!

Alex arrived at the café at 3pm. Aside from wanting to be early, she also wanted to catch up on her reading. She went to the counter and ordered coffee then proceeded to sit in the corner, took a book out of her bag and started to read.

Before she became a writer, she was first and foremost a reader, a bit of a bookworm actually. Her mind was always somewhere else – in a distant galaxy, in a mythical kingdom, anywhere in time and space. It was one of the reasons why she loved Supernatural. It introduced her to a totally different world, where wendigos and pishtacos exist, where an angel can rescue a soul from hell. She loved the mythology of the show and became very attached to the characters as well.

Several minutes later, Alex was so buried deep in her book that she didn’t notice Misha entering the café. Misha immediately noticed Alex and thought that she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a plain white polo shirt with its sleeves rolled right below her elbows, a pair of dark denim shorts, and black Superga sneakers. Her hair was tucked behind her left ear while some of her wavy tresses fell on her right cheek.

Misha took a deep breath and watched her. She looked like she was so engrossed with what she was reading and didn’t seem to take notice of anyone around her. Alex turned a page from her book, still unaware of Misha. There was a part of him that wanted to just stay where he is and just stare at her but he feared that someone might mistake him for a creep. So he slowly approached Alex and sat in front of her and Alex who finally took notice, lifted her head in surprise.

“Hi Alex.” Misha said in a deep voice.

“Oh hey, Misha! Didn’t see you there!” Alex’s heart skipped a few beats with the sound of Misha’s voice.

“I know. And… I don’t mean to sound like a creeper,” Misha laughed as he said this “but I was watching you from afar and honestly, I’ve never seen anyone read that intensely. That must be some book.”

Alex blushed. She felt like a total nerd. “I’m so sorry Misha, I was enjoying the book too much I guess.”

“Don’t be silly. You don’t need to say sorry. I’m impressed actually, I mean…” Misha wanted to say that she looked really cute while reading but was too shy to say it. “not every one has the same level of concentration as you.” _Lame._ Misha thought to himself. _You are such an idiot._

“Well,” Alex closes her book, sets it on the table, and stared straight into Misha’s beautiful blue eyes and smiles. “when I like something very much I always give my full attention to it.” Alex replies.

Misha raised his eyebrows and looked back at Alex’s eyes, trying to decipher what she meant. “Just something?”

Alex gave a subtle grin. “Well… it may or may not apply to people as well.” Alex could feel her face getting warm. _No._ Alex said to herself. _You can’t do this Alex. Control yourself._  She decided to change the conversation. “So Misha, are you getting coffee?”

“Uh, yeah. Right. Be right back.” Misha stood up from his seat and went to the counter.  He was a bit confused at what happened. _Was she flirting?_ He thought. _Nah, I’m just imagining it._

Alex stared at Misha while her head was bowed down so she didn’t look that obvious. He was wearing a plain gray t-shirt and a red plaid shirt over it then semi-flared dark denim jeans and black boots. His sunglasses was hanging from the neckline of his t-shirt. His hair was all ruffled in a very sexy and deliberate manner and he had a faint shadow of a beard covering half his face up until his neck. Alex swallowed hard. _Man he’s good-looking,_ she thought to her self, _Misha Collins is an actual angel._

After a few minutes Misha comes back to their table with a drink in hand. He called his broker to tell him that he’s checking out the West Village and requested him to note available properties in the area. While on the phone, Misha glanced at Alex and winked at her. Alex returned the gesture by giving him a silly smile. As she overheard some of the conversation, Alex became secretly excited with the possibility of living close to Misha.

\------------------------------------------

Misha and Alex walked around the West Village and Alex showed Misha her favorite spots. She took her to a pocket garden and they sat on one of the benches. They watched children playing on the swings while they chatted with each other. They discovered that they had a lot of things in common. They are both huge fans of _Back to the Future_ and _Star Wars_ (episodes 4-6, not 1-3). They both went to the Grand Canyon when they were kids. They both loved to run. Misha reenacted a biking accident he recently had which made Alex laugh hysterically that she almost fell from her seat.

“You are an accident magnet aren’t you?” Alex teased.

“Guilty. My ex-wife, Vicki always had a first aid kit ready every time we travelled. ” Misha stopped at the mention of his ex-wife. He didn’t know if he should have mentioned her.

“Oh.” Alex didn’t know how she should react. She collected her thoughts and asked Misha, “Can I ask you something very personal? You don’t have to answer it if you’re not comfortable.”

Misha gulped. “Yeah shoot.”

“Why did you and Vicki get divorced?”

“Well honestly, there were a number of reasons. Vicki and I have known each other since we were 16. We’ve always been open and honest with each other but in the last few years of our marriage, we both felt that we were growing apart. In the end, she chose to love someone else and leave me.” Misha still gets a tinge of pain whenever he recalled the day that Vicki confessed that she’s fallen in love with someone else. “I knew it was bound to happen. I had my own faults too. I don’t know how or when it happened but we both just realized that we had stopped choosing each other. We both just gave up on the relationship.”

Alex felt guilty for bring up a sore subject. She placed her hand on Misha’s thigh “Hey, I’m sorry I brought it up. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

Misha placed his hand on Alex’s hand and gave her a soft smile. “Nah. It’s okay. It feels kinda cathartic though, you  know, talking about it to someone. My friends, Jared and Jensen, they know all about this of course, but it feels good to talk about it with someone else I guess.” Misha was actually surprised that he opened up to Alex. She had that warmness and sincerity that made him very comfortable around her.

“Ah so does that make me your therapist now?” Alex teased in an attempt to lighten the mood. She removed her hand which was sandwiched between Misha thigh and his muscular hand.

Misha laughed. “Well that depends. How much do you charge per hour?”

“Oh you know the usual, just feed me and I’m happy.”

“Feed you what?” Misha teased. He had this mischievous look in his eyes.

Alex wanted to bite but decided at the last micro-second to back down. “Well, one of the greatest things about the West Village is that there’s a place to eat at every corner.” _Was he flirting?_ She asked herself. _I’m probably just over thinking it._

Alex stood up and glanced down at Misha who looked up and squinted at her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and bit her lip. “Tell you what, I’m going to take you to my most favorite place in this neighborhood.”

Misha, delighted at this proposal, stood up as well. Then bowed down and extended his arm. “Lead the way, miss – uhm – what’s your last name by the way?”

“Lewis” Alex replied. “My whole name is Alexa Ingrid Lewis.”

“Well, lead the way, Ms. Alexa Ingrid Lewis.” Misha took his wayfarers that was hooked on his shirt and wore them which frankly, took Alex’s breath away. She thought about how gorgeous he looked with his sunglasses on and how happy Misha made her feel.

\------------------------------------------------

“Here it is. Three Lives and Company.”  Alex pushed the door open and a little bell rang as they entered the shop. It was a quaint bookstore. The smell of both new and old books dominated the surroundings. Although there were several people there besides them, the place was very quiet. Alexa walked in and greeted the middle-aged man behind the counter.

“Hi Steven.”

“Hi Alex, looking for a particular book?”

“Not today. I’m just showing my friend around.” Alex gave Steven a quick wave then turned to Misha and whispered “C’mon let’s go ‘round the back.”

They went to the back where the second-hand books are. Alex sorted through them, she was in her element, her kingdom. This was her safe place. Misha observed her and saw how contented she looked, being surrounded by books. She picks up a book then moves closer to Misha.

“You know what I love about second-hand books? The messages you can find in them.” She opened the book she was holding and showed it to Misha. It was an old copy of Douglas Adam’s _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_. In the first page there was a hand-written note:

Ben,

 

To the never getting lost at any galaxy because I’ll always find you.

Enjoy this book. It’s one of my favorites.

 

Love,

Sally

“That’s sweet.” Misha whispered. Alex and him were standing very close to each other now. He looked at her and for a moment he thought he saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. Alex must’ve noticed that Misha was staring and tried to give her a weak smile but Misha felt that something was bothering her.

He put his hand on her shoulder and asked, “Hey are you okay?”

“Uh. Yeah, it’s just a bit dusty here that’s all. Any way, I love seeing these messages in old books. It’s like the book has its own little secret.” She grabbed the book and walked towards to the counter to pay for it. As she walked way, Misha swore he heard Alex let out a deep sigh. He wondered what made her suddenly down.

“Guess, I’m getting something after all Steven.” Alexa quipped.

“I’m not even surprised.” Steven replied with a smile.

While Alex was paying, Misha decided to look at one of the bookshelves when something caught his eye.

**The Strange Encounters of Mr. Thompson by Alexa Ingrid Lewis**

_Right, she mentioned that she was a writer._ Misha thought. He then took a copy and went to the counter. “I think I’ll get this.” Misha placed the book at the wooden counter and looked at Alex.

Alex, upon seeing which book Misha bought, widened her eyes in disbelief. “Oh my god. I – I don’t know what to say. I would say – don’t buy it because it’s embarrassing but that’s how I make a living so I guess uhh, thanks?”

Misha laughed at Alex’s reaction. “Don’t thank me yet. I might find it horrible.”

“Right.” Alex smirked. “Well, you already bought it so joke’s on you.”

As they exited the bookstore, Misha’s phone rang. It was his broker asking if he was free to meet because he had some properties he wanted to show him.

Alexa told Misha she couldn’t tag along because she had a meeting with her editor.

“Do you maybe want to grab dinner later?” Misha asked before they parted ways.

“Uhh, yeah. That sounds good.” Alexa replied.

“Okay I’ll call you later.” Misha leaned closer and gave Alex a tight hug. He’s been looking for an excuse to get close to her and took this chance immediately “Thanks Alex, I had fun.” He whispered to her ear which sent shivers down Alex’s spine.

“Me too Misha. See you later.” Alex wallowed in Misha warm embrace. It felt good to be in his arms.

After a few seconds, Alex broke free and gave Misha a small wave. She walked away with the memory of their hug replaying in her head.


	4. Netflix and Chill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is a bit long so I apologize in advance! But I hope you like it!

Alex couldn’t concentrate at her meeting. She kept glancing at her phone and waiting for Misha to message. _This is stupid, Alex. You’re being stupid._ Alex thought.

“—but we’re actually ahead of schedule so that’s a good thing for us. Do you have any questions, Alex?” her editor inquired.

“What?” Alex shook her head. ”Nope. I’m good.” Their meeting lasted for another hour. And after it was done, Alex took another peek at her phone. There were still no messages. She looked at her watch. It was already 7:00pm _. I guess that’s a no to dinner then,_ Alex said to herself, clearly disappointed.

She was walking towards the subway when her phone beeped.

**_Hey Alex! Sorry for texting just now. My phone died. I’m at the hotel now. Do you still want to grab dinner?_ **

Alex couldn’t be more happier as she typed in her reply.

**_Sure Misha. Where do you want to meet?_ **

After a few seconds she immediately got a reply.

**_I’m still charging my phone. Is it okay if you drop by my hotel first? I’m at The James - room 1204._ **

Alex froze. _Shit his hotel room? Calm down Alex, I’m sure this is harmless. You’re thinking way too much into this._

**_Sure. I’ll be there in a bit._ **

After a few failed attempts, Alex finally got into a cab and went to Misha’s hotel. During her ride a thousand thoughts were running through her head. She was happy because she liked Misha but she was also scared of putting herself out there again, to date again. Although she’s recovered from her last relationship, she hasn’t been open to the idea of seeing someone. She stopped herself from thinking any further _. Come one Alex, you do like him that’s right. But honestly, what are the chances of him feeling the same way?_ She thought. _Stop overthinking_. _You’re not even sure if you’re ready to date again._

\------------------------------------------

Misha was fidgeting as he waited for Alex to arrive. He kept thinking if it was a good idea to invite her over. _Does she think I’m some sleeze bag who’s trying to sleep her with? I mean, I do want to sleep with her. What Misha?! You perv. I know you like her but really, what are the chances that she likes you back? Just play it cool. See where this leads._ After that conversation with himself, Misha decided to turn on the TV to distract himself from thinking about Alex, in his hotel room. Which he realized was about to be a real thing in a few minutes.

Misha was sitting on his bed, watching some random show when he heard a knock on the door. He got up, rushed to the door but first making a quick pause at the mirror to make sure he looked decent. He opened the door and was greeted with a big adorable grin from Alex.  Misha turned his head sideways and gave her a big smile as well.

“Hey, come in.” Misha told Alex. “Sorry about the mess.”

Alex looked around and saw the mess Misha was talking about. There were clothes lying around everywhere, some beer bottles, random pieces of paper, and other things that Alex didn’t quite know what to make out of.

“You there is a thing called room service.” Alex chuckled.

“Yeah… yeah… I know, mom.” Misha jokingly replied. “I’ll have them clean it up later.”

“How long have you been here anyway?” Alex asked.

“Uhh… I flew in last night?” Misha looked at Alex with a guilty face like a child who was caught doing something naughty. Alex laughed and thought that this man could get away with anything because of those wonderful eyes.

Misha approached the fridge and opened it to get two bottles which he held out on each hand. “Do you want a beer or wine?”

“Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Collins?” Alex teased.

Misha looked at Alex with the same mischievous look he gave earlier, licked his supple pink lips and said, “Do you want me to try and get you drunk, Ms. Lewis?”

Alex felt her knees get weak as Misha said those words. She raised her eyebrow and tittered, “We let’s see if you can try.” She slowly approached Misha until they were just a few inches from each other, then she tilted her head seductively, bit her lower lip and grabbed the wine bottle from Misha’s hand. “I think I’ll have wine. Thank you.” Alex said softly. She knew she being tease but she liked the feeling of teasing him. She then skipped away towards the counter where the glasses were and poured herself a drink.

Misha who was blown away by what just happened took a deep breath. _Fuck._ He thought to himself. _That was fucking hot._ He shaked off the heat that he was starting to feel and paced himself around the room to calm himself down as Alex poured another drink into a glass then gave it to Misha.

“So, dinner?” Alex inquired who was now sitting on a chair by the window with her legs crossed. Misha noticed that Alex has very long slender legs, and for a second, he imagined those same legs intertwined against his body. _Shit._ Misha stopped himself. _Calm yourself man._

“Yes dinner. Well, I have no idea where to eat around here. Do you have any suggestions?” Misha replied.

Alex had a couple of ideas in mind and almost all of them involved less clothes but she stopped herself for a minute before replying. _You are not going to sleep with him Alex. Come on._

“You know what, why don’t we order in room service and watch a movie?” Alex suggested. “Or we could go out and find someplace to eat.”

“I think I like your first idea better.” Misha replied. “Let’s just hangout here tonight.”

“Do you wanna call David and Rose and have them come over?” Alex figured that if there was a buffer between the two of them then she wouldn’t have to worry about anything. It’s not that she doesn’t like being alone with Misha, she’s just not in a right place to entertain such thoughts.

Misha who was a bit disappointed with Alex’s suggestion decided that it was probably best for both of them. He didn’t want to rush into anything and he was sure that Alex felt the same way too. He grabbed his phone to message David.

**_Alex and I are hanging out in my room tonight. Room service and possible movie or TV marathon. Game?_ **

Misha got David’s reply within seconds.

**_Sorry. Can’t. Have other plans. But enjoy *wink*. We’ll try to follow if you guys are up ‘til late._ **

Misha was half-excited and half-relieved that David and Rose couldn’t come. He wanted to spend some time alone with Alex.

“David said they have other plans. So I guess it’s just the two of us if that’s okay with you.” Misha told Alex.

Alex smiled. It was more than okay with her, she thinks. “Yeah that’s fine. I’m soooo hungry let’s order?”

Misha and Alex ordered room service. They both ordered cheeseburgers and shared onion rings and fries. They sat on the foot of the bed while they watched the first 4 episodes of _Mr. Robot_ while they ate and finished the bottle of wine. They bantered about the show while watching it. Alex then leaned over Misha. He then put his hand over Alex’s shoulder to make her more comfortable. Alex didn’t flinch. Instead, she looked at Misha and gave him a soft smile.

Misha would steal a glance and look at Alex. He found that she squinted her eyes and curled her lips when she was watching an intense scene.

Alex on the other hand would also look at Misha from her periphery. He noticed that he had a very toned body, his chest, which she was leaning on made her feel warm and secure. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this comfortable towards anyone especially someone she had just met. As much as she felt happy, there was still that nagging thought at the back of her mind which told her to stay behind the wall and not fully open herself up.

It was 12:45 am when Alex decided to go home. Misha offered Alex the bed and said he could sleep on the floor.

“No funny business, I promise. It’s just that it’s late and we’ve been drinking.” Misha said with a tone of genuine concern.

“I’ll be fine don’t worry. I’ll just grab an Uber.” Alex replied. As much as she did want to spend the night, she was afraid that she might not be able to control herself around Misha.

Misha agreed with Alex on the condition that he’ll go with her downstairs and wait for her Uber with her and that she’ll text him once she gets home.

In the elevator, Misha fumbled with his hands while trying to think of the right words to say. “Uhm… Alex?” Misha’s voice sounded hesitant. “The past two days have been amazing and I’m uhh… flying back to Vancouver tomorrow. I do want to spend more time with you before I leave. Uhm… My flight’s not until 10 pm so do you maybe want to hangout before I leave?”

Alex beamed with Misha’s invitation. “I would love hangout with you before you leave.” She said it slowly and softly, as if it were a big secret they should keep.

As they exited the elevator, the discussed that they were going to have lunch together then dinner with David and Rose before he leaves for the airport. As they stood at the hotel lobby waiting for Alex’s ride, Misha couldn’t help but stare at Alex, her adorable sleepy eyes who just so happened to be looking at his as well. They smiled at the same time.

“Oh my ride’s here.” Alex told Misha. In one swift motion, Alex lean towards Misha and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Misha. Good night.” Alex whispered softly to Misha’s ear – he felt her warm breath which sent electricity all over Misha’s body.

Alex approached the car and before going in, turned around to give Misha an awkward wave. Misha returned the by giving her a nod and wave.

Back at the hotel room, Misha typed in a text to send to his broker.

**_I know it’s late but I just want to tell you that I’m getting the apartment we visited in the West Village on Perry Street. Let me know how we’ll proceed._ **


	5. Small Gifts and Big Suprises

When Alexa woke up that Saturday morning, the first thing she did was look at her phone. There were a couple of message but the only thing that stood out was Misha’s.

**_Good morning Alex! See you later!_ **

Alexa grinned. She and Misha were going to have lunch later and decided to take him to her favorite restaurant in Chelsea. She spent her morning checking her email and doing a bit of writing done but her mind was really elsewhere. She recalled last night’s encounter with Misha, in his hotel room, how wonderful it felt when she was resting her head against his chest. Then it hit her that today was Misha’s last day in New York which made her sad because she’s probably never going to see him again. “Maybe I’ll surprise him with a small gift,” Alex muttered under her breath.

After a few hours, she decided to get ready for lunch. She picked out a striped black and white long sleeved tee, light denim skinny jeans, and her black Superga sneakers. She brushed her unruly wavy hair and put on some eyeliner and plum shade lipstick. She grabbed her phone, her keys, and her purse and went out of the house to meet Misha.

\-------------------------------------

Misha arrived at PepeGiallo before Alex did. The waiter led him to a table by the window and he ordered tea while he waited. He unlocked his phone which had Alex’s Twitter account opened because he has spent the past morning back reading Alex’s tweets. He particularly enjoyed her series of tweets where is live tweeted herself watching Supernatural episodes. He noticed that Alex’s favorite character was Castiel – she would always complain when Castiel isn’t present in an episode – which secretly delighted him. He read over a few more tweets and found that she was also a big Marvel fan like himself.

Before Misha could go any deeper into Alex’s page, he sees Alex come into the restaurant.

“Hey, you’re early!” Alex greeted Misha as she approached their table and sat across him.

“Nope, you’re just late.” Misha teased. Once again, he was mesmerized by Alex. He didn’t know what he was feeling. It was a mix of raw attraction and this heartfelt need to take care of her.

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Alex replied. She grabbed the menu and pretended to read it but she was actually stealing a glance at Misha who looked gorgeous wearing a light chambray shirt, black pants, and black boots. His shirt was unbuttoned at just the right way that she could take a peek of his lean chest. He wore his sexy ruffled hair and he was squinting at the menu which Alex thought was too cute.

They spent lunch talking about random things, Misha was astounded at how natural their flow of conversation was; he also loved the fact that he’s getting to know Alex more and more. Alex, on the other hand was enjoying every minute with Misha, she thought that if she never does see him again at least they got spend some time together, even for a while.

After a while, they started talking about relationships in general.

“—I mean for me, you choose to be someone not because you just want to call someone your girlfriend or boyfriend.” Alex explained. “You’ll be partners you know, not someone you can take for granted… but someone you’ll constantly choose to be with no matter what. It’s hard work you know, love and relationships, and I don’t think everyone’s cut out for it.”

Misha was curious about Alex’s revelation. “What do you mean? D-don’t you see yourself being in a relationship?”

“No no no, don’t get me wrong. I’m just saying that there are people who get in way too early in a relationship without being complete clear and honest with each other on what a relationship means to them. It’s perfectly fine I think if you two have the same expectations of each other but if you don’t, then how do you expect to last?” Alex said passionately.

Misha paused and thought what Alex said and understood her completely. He thought about Vicki and how they reached a point where they didn’t agree with anything about each other anymore – that their relationship has become more of an obligation and a chore.

“Can I ask you something?” Misha exclaimed.

“Shoot.”

“How did you arrive at this realization? On how everyone’s not cut out for a relationship?” Misha wanted to know what made Alex cynical.

Alex thought about her answer. “Well… I guess it was my last relationship.” She let out a deep sigh. “My last boyfriend treated me like crap and the shitty thing was, I allowed him to. Because at that time I thought we were on the same page. I thought he saw me as a partner. Turns out he simply saw me as someone he could sleep beside at night so he doesn’t have to be lonely. And I was so desperate to feel loved that I settled.” Alex looked out the window to avoid Misha’s eyes. “I made a mistake of staying in toxic relationship for 4 years thinking I could fix it. And even after we broke up, I blamed myself for not being enough to make it work. Then later I realized that it wasn’t just all up to me, he should’ve had his share of work too.”

Misha reached out and held Alex’s hand on the table. “He sounds a real assbutt.”

Alex laughed at Misha. She appreciated his attempt at lightening up the mood. “Yeah. He is.”

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking around and making jokes at each other. Misha would find subtle ways of getting close to Alex, he would gently put his hand on her back as they crossed the street or give her a slight nudge while they were walking. Alex would notice this and attempted to reciprocate by touching his arm when she wanted to grab his attention or punch him lightly when he tells a joke.

\--------------------------------------

By 6pm, Alex and Misha met up with David and Rose. As they were eating dinner, Misha cleared his throat and announced something to the group. “Okay… so there’s something I have to tell you guys.” Alex, David, and Rose turned to look at him, anticipating what he was about to say. “Uhh, I-I just talked to my broker this morning and I uhm… think I-I’ve found the perfect place for me.”

David and Rose cheered at Misha’s news. Alex couldn’t hide her happiness; she was grinning ear-to-ear.

Misha continued, “I have to make arrangements of course but I’m pretty sure of it already, it’s official I’m moving to New York!” He proceeded to describe the apartment he chose in the West Village. Alex raised her eyebrows when she heard what he said. She was ecstatic with the reveal.

They celebrated the news by ordering champagne. Rose and David were absolutely excited and even volunteered to help him with anything he needs. Alex was laughing at Rose and David while Misha was simply looking at Alex, thinking about how awesome it would be to live in New York and spend more time with her.

They finished dinner at 7:30 because Misha needed to get back to the hotel. He asked them if they wanted to come along but Rose and David had to leave. Alex agreed to go along with Misha. Before David and Rose left, David dragged Misha a few feet away from Alex and whispered. “We don’t really need to leave but we figured you two would do better without us.” Rose snickered as David said this. Misha fake punched his cousin but didn’t really disagree with him.

\---------------------------------

At Misha’s hotel room, Alex sat by the window while Misha fixed his stuff. Once she noticed that he was done, Alex took a small package from out of her bag and walked towards Misha who was by the edge of the bed.

“Hey, I have something for you.” Alex said while giving the package to Misha. “Full disclosure, I wanted to give this to you because I highly doubt we would ever see each other again.”

Misha smiled at Alex. He was surprised that she made an effort t to give him something, then he lean towards her to give her a full embrace. “You didn’t have to but thank you Alex, really.”

He tore open the package and found the copy of _The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy_ that Alex bought two days ago. “Open it on the second page” Alex said. Misha obeyed and found a handwritten note – Alex’s – scribbled on the said page.

_Misha,_

_Now we’re a part of this book’s secret._

_If you’re ever in New York…_

_Alex_

Misha was stunned. He didn’t know what to say to Alex. He reached out for her again and gave her another hug. He wanted to feel her warmth and remember this very moment. He felt her hands tightly pressed against his back and he rested his face between her cheek and her hair, wishing he didn’t have to leave tonight. “Thank you, this is perfect. I love it.” Misha whispered.

When Misha finally pulled away, Alex stood, awestruck with happiness. Misha held Alex’s hands, looked into his eyes and said, “I hate that I’m leaving tonight.”

“I kinda hate it too.” Alex said her eyes set on the floor. She didn’t want him to leave with a heavy heart so she lifted her head and looked at Misha, “but hey, you’re moving to New York so yay!” and gave him an encouraging smile. She was going to miss him but was glad to know that he’ll be back.

Misha took his bags and lined them near the door, once done he turned to Alex motioned that they were leaving. Misha walked towards the door with Alex right behind her. Before he took another step, he suddenly turns around and looked at Alex and said to her, “Wait. I almost forgot…”

Misha took a deep breath approached Alex who was half-confused, half-intrigued. He licked his lips, placed both his hands on the each side of Alex’s face and pulled her closer. “…to do this.”

He pursed his lips between hers and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. He pulled her closer and Alex placed her hand around his neck and the other hand on his head, playing with his hair, Alex closed her eyes and opened her mouth and received Misha’s tongue which was now playfully entwined with hers. The kiss grew more passionate, Misha licked Alex’s lower lip and gently sucked it and Alex responded with a soft moan. Misha pulled away, their eyes locked, then finally, gave Alex a soft final kiss before they both pulled away – Alex’s hand now resting at Misha’s chest and Misha with both hands on her hips.

“I’m glad you didn’t forget.” Alex whispered. Her heart was pounding hard. She reached out and stroked Misha’s hair. Misha speechless, looked at Alex and smiled, felt as if time had stood still. Even though he was off to fly in a few hours, he knew he was leaving his heart in New York City.


	6. The Invitation

Misha landed in LA the next day. He had a few press commitments for the show to promote the 8th Season. He went to his hotel to get some rest before going to the CW Studio and meet up with Jared, and Jensen.

Just as he arrived in his room, his phone vibrated. It was Alex.

**_Hey Misha, hope you got to LA okay. :)_ **

Misha smiled at his phone. His eyes wrinkling in delight as he typed in his reply.

**_Hi Alex. Just got here at my hotel. It’s pretty nice but it’s not the same as the one in SOHO though._ **

The events of last night flashed through his mind, their embrace, their kiss. How he wished that Alex was with him right now.

**_Well, you can always make a mess so you can feel right at home. :p_ **

They continued on texting for a while, Misha felt a jolt of excitement every time his felt his phone vibrated.

\-------------------------------

When he arrived in the CW Studio, he went straight to hair and make-up because he had a few scheduled TV interviews today. When he got to the room, Jensen was already there sitting with the make-up artist.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Jensen greeted. “How was New York?”

Misha smiled when he heard New York – all he could really think about was Alex. “New York was great. Lotsa rats, made new friends, and found me an apartment.”

“Really? That fast?!” Jensen was surprised at this. He knew Misha as someone who spent a fair amount of time making decisions. Heck, it took him 3 years to finally decide and leave LA.

“Uhh… yeah. The broker showed me a really good place and my cousin helped me out as well. His friend, Alex, also helped me. I might move in the next two months. Just have to fix the papers.”

A voice roared from Misha back. “What! Dude you’re moving?” It was Jared.

“Yeah, Jar. Found a place already. It was crazy, I didn’t even think that I’d find an apartment that quickly but Alex, my cousin’s friend, had a really convincing argument on why I should move to New York.” _Shut up, Misha._ He thought to himself. _That’s the second time you’ve mentioned her name in the past 5 minutes. Stop it!_

His phone vibrated and Misha didn’t even have to look at who it was from – it was Alex, of course.

**I’d rather be skinned alive. Okay your turn. Smell something bad everywhere you go or smell bad, period?**

Misha and Alex have been playing would you rather for the past hour. So far, they’ve both come up with ridiculous and insane options.

**_Hmm. Smell something bad. I’ll eventually to get used to it. Okay, peel out all the nails from your fingers and toes or pull out all the teeth from your mouth?_ **

“So does this mean we can stay at your place when we visit New York?” Jared suggested.

“Well, I only got a two-bedroom so if you’re willing to sleep in the same bed, why not?” Misha retorted.

Jensen laughed at them both. “Sure, if the bed is big enough, you know gigantor here needs his leg space.”

“Then it’s settled then.” Misha replied sarcastically.

Jensen got out of the make up chair and turned to Misha, “Okay I’m done. It’s your turn, Misha.” and transferred to the couch.

Misha sat on the chair and placed his phone on the table. While the make-up artist was working on him, his phone vibrated. But before he could reach out to it, Jared has already snatched it from the table and Misha wasn’t quick enough to do anything about it.

Jared looked at Misha’s phone and read Alex’s reply out loud. “Shit. That’s a hard one. Can I pass? I owe you a beer then.” Alex proposed earlier that there would be a consequence if one of them decides to pass, and that is to treat the other person a bottle of beer per pass. “Ohhh, Misha made a new friend.” Jared teased. “Who’s Alex?”

“I told you,” Misha finally stood up and grabbed the phone form Jared. “David’s friend, she went around the West Village with me so I could check out the neighborhood ---“

“Wait,” Jensen interrupted. “Alex is a girl? I didn’t know you knew how to talk to women, Misha.”

Misha ignored Jensen as he was replying to Alex.

“Oh wow, go ahead and ignore us. This girl seems pretty special.” Jensen added.

“So Misha, spill.” Jared joined in.

Misha was still too busy with his phone “Huh? What?”

“Okay, I have never ever seen you this distracted man.” Jared remarked. “You must really like her.”

“What’s she look like?” Jensen who seemed pleased that his friend finally met someone. “C’mon, show us a picture or we’ll think you’re just imagining her.”

Misha resigned. He knew he wouldn’t be able to shake these two off unless he gives in. He goes to Alex’s Instagram account and searched for the first picture of her and showed it to the two.

“She’s cute, man.” Jared commented.

“Yeah she is.” Misha added. “She’s really funny and smart too. And she’s a writer, she writes science fiction novels. Plus, she gets me, you know, she gets my sense of humor.”

“Oh shit, I have an idea Misha.” Jared blurted out. “You should invite her to Comic Con!”

Jensen nodded in agreement “Yeah man! That’s perfect! I’m sure she’s gonna love it there! You know, we’ll be there for three days a-and she’ll see you in action, plus, she’ll get to go around and enjoy the exhibits, it’s like a mega-date!”

Misha thought about it. True, he was sure that Alex would definitely enjoy Comic Con and he kinda wanted to impress her too, so he thought that there was no harm in giving it a shot.

“Okay.” Misha took a deep breath and held up his phone trying to think of a good way to say it. When finally figured it out, he typed in his reply and sent it.

\----------------------------------------------

Alex was at home doing some writing, with Doctor Who Series 4 playing in her background, when she got another message from Misha.

 ** _I was thinking, instead of owing me a beer (and this is going to sound a little crazy but let me finish okay?),_** **_why don’t you make it up to me by coming with me to San Diego Comic Con for 3 days?_**

Her heart stopped. _Comic Con? Does he have any idea how much I want to go to Comic Con?_ Alex took a moment to breathe and figure out what to say. _You don’t want to seem too eager._ She thought. But she was excited. Comic Con was geek heaven. It was her heaven, well that and being in Misha’s arms.

 ** _I would love to Misha. How did you know that I wanted to go? Props for the_** **_crazy but brilliant idea. :)_**

Alex thought about her schedule. She could move things around she thought. It was a good thing she didn’t have other priorities with her publisher. She was so excited that she wanted the next two weeks to just fly by so she could see Misha again.

\-----------------------------------

“Okay. She said yes.” Misha told Jensen and Jared.

“That’s awesome, Misha! Now you have to introduce us okay?” Jensen exclaimed.

“We promise we’ll behave.” Jared said in a serious tone while making a cross-my-heart gesture on his left chest.

“Yeah right, like that’s gonna happen.” Misha didn’t believe them for a second. He has known these guys for far too long to know that they were bound to pull some stunt. But he didn’t really think too much about it. All he could think about was the fact the he was gonna see Alex again and soon.

 


	7. Hello Comic Con!

The next two weeks flew by pretty fast. Misha stayed in LA and continued to talk to Alex. They would send each other silly, sometimes flirty messages. Alex would send Misha funny photos of Castiel that she found on Tumblr. Occasionally, they would also FaceTime each other and talk for a couple of hours.

Misha offered to pay for Alex’s plane ticket and accommodations to Comic Con but Alex declined. They reach an agreement that Alex would pay for the tickets and Misha will cover the accommodations.

 ** _I couldn’t get you a room near me, you’re going to be on a different floor._** Misha texted Alex.

**_That’s fine Misha. :) I could always just crash your room haha._ **

_It would be better if you stayed in my room_. Misha thought.

\----------------------------------

Alex arrived at San Diego on a very early Friday morning. As she got outside of the airport looking for a cab, her phone rang with Misha on the other end.

Alex answered the call, “Hey Misha. Just got here.”

“Where are you? I’m here at the airport to pick you up.” Misha replied.

 _What? Ugh he is so sweet._ Alex thought. “I’m outside near the cab terminal.”

After a few minutes, they finally found each other. Alex was so glad to see him again that he couldn’t hide her excitement, she practically ran to Misha when she saw him and gave him a big tight hug and snuggled her face by his neck and smelled him. Misha, who was just as ecstatic, hugged her back tight, his one hand clutching her hips and the other on her hair. He led her to the car and they went to the hotel.

\-------------------------

Alex checked into her room and Misha went with her. When they got into the room, Alex set aside her luggage and started to fix her things.

“Let’s have breakfast at 7, is that okay?” Misha asked. He looked at Alex intently, she was wearing a gray maxi dress which hugged her curves in all the right places and a leather jacket which he thought made her look irresistible.

Alex turned to Misha and caught him checking her out. She bit her lower lip and gave him a look which caught Misha off guard – he looked down and brushed his hair. Alex approached Misha and smiled at him. “I’m really glad I’m here.” Alex murmured.

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Misha replied. He took a step forward and lifted her chin and gave her a soft, gentle kiss. Then Misha leaned his forehead against her and they looked into each other eyes until Alex pulled away. “So uhm… w-what time are we going to Comic Con?”

“Uh…10? Everyone’s riding together. You’ll meet everyone at breakfast later.” Misha responded. He felt like a high school boy again. He couldn’t keep his eyes of her, he felt restless, all he wanted to be close to her.

Alex got a little nervous at the thought of meeting everyone. “Oh cool. I hope they’ll like me.”

Misha brushed Alex’s hair from her face, “I’m pretty sure they will.” he looked at his watch and figured that he still had time to run this morning. “Hey Alex, I’m just gonna run for a while. Let’s go down for breakfast together, okay?”

“Sure! I’ll see you later Misha. And thank you again, for inviting me.” Alex gave Misha a warm smile as he left his room.

\--------------------------------------------

Misha picked up Alex for breakfast and walked down to the elevator together. Before leaving the room, Misha gave Alex a quick but sweet kiss on the lips which Alex received wholeheartedly. Once they got into the elevator, Misha gently went to hold Alex’s hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. Alex, surprised but elated, gave his hand a firm squeeze, looked at Misha and gave him a smile.

Alex’s was internally screaming. She couldn’t believe that Misha was holding her hand. And in public! They walked into the restaurant together and Alex was drawn to the group of people laughing loudly the far right corner. It didn’t take her long to realize that it was the Supernatural cast.  When they approached the table, she was expecting Misha to let go of her hand but he didn’t.

Jensen was the first person to see them coming. “Speaking of the devil, I mean angel, there he is!” his eyes immediately darted down and he saw that Misha was holding the girl’s hand, which made Jensen smile. Everyone else turned to see Misha. Alex felt like her whole body was warming up, she was pretty sure they could see her blushing.

“Hey guys!” Misha greeted them. “Uh… this is my f-friend, uhm Alex. Alex this is everyone.”

Misha introduced Alex to everyone – Jensen (who was quite reserved but gave her a smile, “Hi Alex, good to meet ya!”), Danneel (who smiled at Alex and said hello) Jared (who was like a big puppy, “Finally Alex, nice to meet you!”), Gen (who was so warm and sweet, Alex thought she was the nicest girl ever) Mark (who was  quiet, stood up and shook Alex’s hand), Jeremy (who gave her a salute), Andrew (who recognized Alex and said that he read some of her books which Alex said thank you), Richard (who was holding a video camera and told Alex to say hello to the camera, which she did), and Rob (who also admitted that she knew Alex and said that one of her books was in his top favorite, which Alex appreciated).

They all ate breakfast together and swapped stories about each other. She sat between Misha and Danneel who also chatted with her and Gen (who sat across Alex) would occasionally join in the conversation as well.

“You know what?” Gen suggested, “while the boys are working, you hangout with us!”

“Yeah, Gen and I are planning to scour the whole venue because we’ve actually never done it before. You should totally join us!” Danneel added.

“Oh wow, I-I would love that!” Alex replied. She turned to Misha. “I’m gonna go with Gen and Danneel later okay?” Misha had several interviews scheduled today and a panel at Nerd HQ so Alex had the whole afternoon free.

“Yeah of course! I’ll probably be done with everything by 5, let’s have dinner after” Misha replied.

\----------------------------

By 10 am, Misha, Alex and the rest of the Supernatural cast plus Jeremy and Andrew were in a mini-bus, off to SDCC. Alex was given an SDCC pass which allowed her to join Misha in the green room. When Misha had to leave for his interviews, Alex joined Gen and Danneel at their table.

Gen started to ask Alex questions about her and Misha. Alex told them the story of how they met, pausing occasionally because Gen and Danneel would squeal and laugh. Gen told stories about her kids and Danneel had some anecdotes on her daughter as well.

“I can’t believe that Misha is finally moving! Good for him!” Gen exclaimed.

“I think you personally had something to do with it.” Danneel teased. “Jensen has been telling me that Misha talked about you nonstop when they were in LA.”

“I think I can convince anyone to move to New York.” Alex replied. She blushed at the thought of Misha telling his friends about her.

When they got bored in the green room, the three of them decided to go around and check the entire Comic Con. Alex felt dizzy with delight at the sight of it all. She had to control herself from buying too much stuff. Gen and Danneel would stop once in a while because a fan would ask to have their picture taken with them and Alex would volunteer to take the photo. And on some rare occasion, someone would stop and ask for Alex’s photo too and there were a few people who asked her to sign her books.

They all went back to the green room for lunch, Misha and everyone else were already there. Alex and Misha sat beside each other at one corner of the room, talking and laughing. Jared nudged at Jensen who pointed at Alex and Misha who looked like they had their own little bubble. Jensen smiled at them, pleased with his friend’s happiness.

The rest of the afternoon went smoothly, Alex got to sit in the Nerd HQ panel of Supernatural. After the last interview which was Mark and Misha with TV Guide, Misha joined Alex at the VIP area where she was with Jensen, Danneel, Jared, and Gen.

“I’m done for the day.” Misha informed Alex. “How was your afternoon?”

Alex held a huge tote bag and raised it to show to Misha, “Uhh… this happened.”

Alex showed Misha the stuff that she bought: comic books, Doctor Who Funko Pops, 3 shirts for her, and one gray Captain America shirt for Misha.

“Aww.. thanks you shouldn’t have.” Misha couldn’t help himself; he smiled and gently gave Alex a kiss on the cheek. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Alex looked at Misha, _you are the amazing one, you know that?_ Alex thought to herself. “You’re welcome, I am very happy right now and it’s all because of you.”

\-------------------------------------

When they got back to the hotel, Alex and Misha said goodbye to everyone. The both of them agreed to hangout at Misha’s room while they decided what to do for dinner.

They sat beside each other on the bed, both of them leaning back on the headboard while watching TV. Alex noticed that Misha looked tired and uneasy, she also felt a little exhausted from all the walking she did today. “Hey Misha, you look like you could use a nap. It’s still a bit early so why don’t we get some rest then grab dinner later?”

Misha did feel a bit drained. “You know what, I think I will take a nap.” Misha adjusted himself to get closer to Alex, “under one condition,” Alex looked at him and she raised an eyebrow. “What?” she inquired.

“Stay.” Misha replied. He wrapped his arm around Alex’s hips, “Stay here with me for a while.”

Alex, still locked into Misha eyes, took a deep breath and replied. “Hmm… okay, I’ll stay here with you.”

Misha slid down the bed and snuggled into Alex who was sitting down. His arms were around her thighs and his head was by her hips. Alex placed her hand on his head and massaged his hair. “Hmm, that feels nice.” Misha murmured. After a few minutes, Alex decided to take a nap as well. She laid beside Misha  and at that moment, all she felt was bliss.

\-----------------------------------

Misha woke up and looked at the time. It was 7pm. He turned and saw that Alex was asleep beside him. He gazed at her affectionately – this was a girl she had met less than a month ago, and yet he felt like he’s known her forever. And the more he knew about her, the more he wanted to know her. Misha brushed away Alex’s hair from her face and she gave out a soft groan, she opened her eyes and saw Misha peering at her. “Hey…” she said, smiling at Misha. Then Alex took the blanket and covered herself with it because she was still sleepy.

Misha retaliated by tickling Alex all over while Alex tried to fight it off by kicking. She laughed so hard that by the time Misha stopped, she was out of breath and too weak to fight him off.  

“Hungry?” asked Misha.

“Starving.” Alex replied.

“I was wondering, do you wanna just stay in tonight and order room service?” Misha asked.

“What is it about us and hotel rooms?” Alex teased. “We always get so lazy.” She didn’t mind though. She would much rather snuggle in bed with Misha if she had a choice.

They ordered food and had dinner in Misha’s room and the talked and teased each other.

Misha mustered up the courage say the following words, “Sleep here tonight, Alex. No funny business. Promise.”

Alex thought about it for a minute. On the one hand, she did want to stay but on the other, she was unsure if it was the right thing to do. She had to keep her desires in check. As much as she wanted Misha, as much as she liked him, something was still holding her back.

“Hmm… what the hell, okay! I’ll sleep over.” Alex gave in. “I just have to go back to my room to wash up and change.”

That night, Misha and Alex cuddled between the sheets. Misha kissed Alex on the forehead. “Good night, Alex.”

Alex moved her lips to meet Misha and gave him a short but passionate kiss. “Good night, Misha.”

 


	8. Goodbye, Comic Con!

The next day was pretty much the same as yesterday, they went to Comic Con in the morning and stayed there the whole day. Supernatural had a Hall H panel at 11am and Alex decided to watch Misha and everyone else. Alex, Gen, and Danneel sat on the side and Alex laughed all throughout the panel. Misha had a couple of interviews scheduled in the afternoon; so they only got together once all his commitments were done.

They were hanging out at the back just passing the time when Jensen approached them.

“Hey you two, Danneel and I are going to the docks later with Jared and Gen, why don’t you guys go with us, let’s have dinner!”

Misha looked at Alex and she gave him a quick nod before turning to Jensen. “Oh yeah, that would be awesome!”

“Great. Let’s meet at the hotel lobby at 7?” Jensen replied.

“Yeah!” Misha responded. “Thanks Ackles!”

\----------------------------------

After Comic Con, they all went back to the hotel to freshen up. Alex took a quick shower and put on a midnight blue dress and black strappy sandals. Misha was supposed to pass by her room but Alex decided to surprise him instead.

She knocked on his door and after a few seconds, Misha opened it and greeted her with a smile.

“Hey, Alex! I-I thought I was picking you up?” Misha just wearing plaid boxers and a gray t-shirt, Alex raised an eyebrow, unable to control her thoughts. He looked absolutely smokin’.

“I-I thought I’d surprise you.” Alex exhaled.

Misha glanced at Alex, who tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked stunning as always. He grabbed her hand and showed her inside. “Gimme a few minutes. Mmmkay?” Alex nodded. She walked towards the bed and sat down.

Alex studied Misha as he finished dressing up. She was particularly focused on his arms which were toned and firm. She imagined having those same arms wrapped against her bare flesh.  _How can someone be this perfect?_  Alex thought to herself.

Misha put on his jeans and a dark blue polo over the gray t-shirt. He was tying up his shoes when his phone rang.

“Hey Jensen, yeah we’ll be down in a minute.” Misha answered.

Misha turned to Alex and said, “You ready to go?”

Alex stood up and walked towards Misha, “Just about.” She grabbed the collar of Misha’s polo to pull him closer, Misha had this surprised but amused look on his face as Alex locked her lips into his, sinking into him and opening her mouth to receive his tongue. They were at it for a while until Alex pulled away and said naughtily, “now I’m ready to go.”

“Wow” Misha exhaled. “Can we just stay in instead and have more of that?”

Alex shook her head and giggled. “Maybe later.”

They walked out of the room together, hands holding one another to meet up with Jensen, Danneel, Jared, and Gen in the lobby.

\----------------------------------------

The six of them walked into a nice Italian restaurant by the docks, since it was a wonderful breezy evening, they all agreed to sit outside.

Alex sat beside Misha and Danneel. They ordered family-style and shared 3 pasta dishes and a whole pizza.

“So Misha,” Gen inquired. “Are you excited to move to New York?”

Misha took a quick glance at Alex before replying, “Yeah! Super excited. I have a long break from the show in the September, so I think I’ll be able to settle in by that time.”

“What about you Alex, are you excited that Misha’s moving to New York?” Jared added.

“Yeah, I mean… it’s gonna be great for him I’m sure. I’m really happy for him.” Alex shyly replied. She was a bit nervous about dinner. Although she’d hung out with Gen and Danneel already, she hasn’t really talked that long with Jensen and Jared.

Over dinner and wine, Jensen told everyone about the latest prank that Jared pulled off in LA which involved pudding and a golf cart. Misha of course was the unknowing victim. They also talked about how surprised they were that Misha was able to make a quick decision on the apartment hunting.

“Honestly, I think you’re a big reason on why he decided to move. I haven’t seen Misha this happy in a long time.” Jensen told Alex. She grinned at Jensen then at Misha who looked a little flushed, she wondered if it was because of what Jensen said or because of the wine.

“Nah but seriously, you guys look happy together.” Danneel added.

Alex nudged at Misha at an attempt to make him feel comfortable, “Well, this guy knows how to make me happy.”

Misha placed his arms around Alex’s shoulders, “Do I really?” Alex nodded enthusiastically.

When dinner was over, they decided to walk around town for a few minutes before heading back to the hotel. Misha and Alex held hands the entire time, sometimes Misha would pull Alex closer by holding her by the hips and Alex would put her head on his shoulder.

Suddenly, she thought about what other people might be thinking if they saw them, they would think that they’re a couple, won’t they? As much as Alex liked that, she still doesn’t know if her heart was in the right place. Her last relationship, though it had ended years ago has made her very guarded. But she couldn’t explain why everything was different with Misha, she was comfortable and affectionate around him as he is with her.

They said their good nights once they got to the hotel.

“Thank you so much for dinner guys, I had a lot of fun.” Alex beamed.

“No problem!” Jensen replied. “You’re cool Alex. I can see why Misha likes you very much.”

Misha threw Jensen a look, like he had just unraveled a top state secret. Then he laughed at them and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Alex gave all of them all a quick hug before walking towards the elevator with Misha.

In the elevator, Alex leaned in to Misha and whispered, “Stay with me tonight.” Misha had been waiting for Alex to say those words. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before nodding in consent.

When they got to Alex’s room, she sat by the edge of the bed while Misha stood near her.

“You’re friends are really nice. I’ve always admired how close you guys are but now I can truly say that they’re the best.” Alex said truthfully.

Misha walked towards the bed and sat beside her. “Yeah, they’re pretty great. They uhh – seem to really like you too,” he said softly “I mean, it’s not that hard to like you.”

Alex could feel her face warming up. She looked at Misha, then looked at her feet which was now fidgeting. She didn’t know what to say next. She decided to just change the topic instead. “So uhm, what time’s your flight tomorrow?” She murmured. Tomorrow was her last day in the San Diego, she had 2pm flight back to New York.

Misha gazed at her curiously. He felt a little hurt that she dismissed his last comment. He wanted to tell her that he likes her very much. That he wanted to see where this was going, that for the last two weeks they’ve been apart, his thoughts were filled with her, and that they last two days have been amazing, all because of her. Next time maybe, he thought to himself. “My-uhh flight to Vancouver’s not til 5pm. So we still have a whole morning together.”

“Wanna run tomorrow morning?” Alex suggested.

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Misha replied excitedly.

Alex stood up and walked towards the opposite end of the room. She was still thinking about Misha’s last comment.  _Do I bring it up again?_  She asked herself.  _Am I really ready for this?_  Finally, she decided to blurt out, ”You know, it’s not that hard to like you too.” Then she let out a big sigh of relief. Then she turned around and started walking towards the bathroom quickly that she didn’t notice Misha sneaking up behind her.

Before Alex could move another inch, she felt Misha’s firm arm grabbing her and twirling her around. The moment she spun around, her eyes were locked into Misha’s eyes which seemed to be in deep thought. The next thing she knew, Misha’s feet were moving forward, taking her with them until he had her pinned on the wall. “Alex, I…” Misha started nervously. Alex gently caressed his jaw which felt a little rough because of his stubble. “Yeah Misha?” Alex encouraged.

Misha tilted his head and lunged towards Alex, pressing his lips against hers. Alex drowned in his intoxicating scent. Her knees grew weak as Misha sunk his weight in deeper and kissed her more passionately. Alex opened her mouth and received Misha as she played around with his hair with one hand while gripping his arms tightly with the other.

After a few moments, Misha shifted his mouth and made its way unto Alex’s neck, she gave out a soft but sensual moan which emboldened Misha, his right hand crept into Alex’s right thigh and raised it until it reached the hem of her dress, gently raising it as well.

As much as Alex wanted this to go further, there it was again, her wall, she flinched and held Misha’s hand, motioned him to stop. She swallowed and said, “Misha… I-I can’t. I-I’m sorry.”

Misha looked at Alex, wondering where he went wrong.

Alex continued, “I uhh – I really like you, I do. I haven’t felt this way about anyone, ever. But I’m sorry, I-I can’t -- not right now.” Her voice trembled as she was saying this.

“What’s wrong?” Misha cupped his hands on Alex’s face.

She hated herself right now, she wanted him, yes. She couldn’t understand herself. “I don’t know, I’m sorry, Misha, please don’t hate me. I-just, I don’t know. I-I can’t do this right now.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not rushing you into anything.” Misha hugged Alex and brushed her back. “Let’s just sleep okay?” Misha realized that they might have been moving things too fast and he didn’t want to screw this up.

Alex was still buried in Misha’s arms, “I do like you. I really do.” She voice muffled as she spoke with Misha’s chest pressed on her.

“I like you too. I really, really like you too.” Misha replied earnestly. “When I move to New York, I wanna take you out to dinner, okay? Like a proper date. Or you know a hotel room because apparently, that’s our thing.”

Alex looked up at Misha and smiled. She was thankful that he understood. She didn’t want to lose this man. But she also knows that she needed to work out her shit to do that.

“Dinner. I would love that.” Alex said softly.

As they lay in bed, Alex was the first one to fall asleep. Misha followed a bit later but not before he thought about Alex and what made her so guarded. He had noticed that before – that although she is probably one of the kindest, genuine souls that he’s met, he also felt like she had something to hide. They slept beside each other with Misha holding Alex close to him.

\--------------------------------

The next day, Alex and Misha both got up early to go for a run. Misha was a much better runner than Alex. At first she tried to keep up with him but 2 miles in, she gave up and let Misha go ahead so she could run at her own pace. After they’ve finished, they took a shower and went down for breakfast.

“Alex, can I ask you something?” Misha treaded gently.

Alex gave him a half-smile, she had a feeling this conversation was going to be about last night. “Yeah Misha, what it is?”

“I-I don’t want to upset you or anything a-and you don’t have to answer this but…” Misha reached out to hold Alex’s hand. “What happened last night? I mean…”

Alex cut him off, she couldn’t bear seeing him uncomfortable “when I said that I couldn’t?” Misha nodded politely.

Alex took a deep breath and collected her thoughts. She didn’t know how to explain things exactly. “Well…” she hesitated. “After my last relationship, I guess I’ve always kind of been uhm… on guard about things.” She remembered how she had focused herself to work nonstop for the past two years. “I got hurt real bad, I’m okay now -- but I guess the past two years have always been about me and my work and I never really expected that I would meet someone like you and we’d be here right now. Honestly, I think I pushed you away because I didn’t think I was ready. Uhm, I really am sorry about last night.” Alex played around with the table napkin while she said all this. “I just hope you could be a little patient but if you don’t think you can, that’s okay, I-I mean I can’t blame you.”

Misha wanted to hug her right there and then. “I understand, Alex.” He said lovingly. “I think we have something here. And I want to give us a shot. J-just don’t push me away okay? I’m just here and I’ll wait for you.” He tilted his head and gave her a smile while he squeezed her hand.

“Thank you, Misha. That means a lot.” It really did. Alex gave him a big smile.

\--------------------------------------

Before leaving for the airport, Alex stopped by Misha’s room to say goodbye.

“Hey, I’m leaving in a few minutes.” Alex exclaimed as Misha opened the door.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t bring you to the airport.” Misha replied.

“Don’t worry about it.” Alex wrapped her arms around Misha’s hips and gave him a goodbye kiss. “I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah, I’ll be back in New York in three weeks, so I’ll see you then.” Misha gave Alex another quick kiss. “Don’t forget dinner okay?”

“How could I?” Alex beamed.

“Text me when you land okay?” Misha reminded. “And uh, Alex?”

“Yeah Misha?”

“Can I uhh, call you everyday when I’m in Vancouver?” Misha asked shyly. “Or Face Time you? You know like in LA?”

“Of course, silly. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Alex confessed.

Misha gave Alex another and a memorable kiss before she left. It’s going to be a while since they see each other again and he wanted to make the most of every second.

Misha walked Alex to the elevator and before Alex stepped in to go, Misha whispered in Alex’s ear. “You’re amazing, Alex. I miss you already.” Then gave her a final goodbye kiss.


	9. Four Months Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: (finally) there will be smut. Enjoy!

Misha and Alex have been dating for four months. It’s been challenging for the both of them since most of the time, Misha was in Vancouver for work. They would call each other everyday and every time Misha had a long break, he would hop on the first flight to New York and spend time at his new place and with Alex.

Misha had been adjusting to New York life and Alex has been helping him. They’ve gone to Central Park – chased pigeons and sat down by the lake. Alex has shown him her favorite café and pub. He’s also met and hung out with some of Alex’s friends. They thoroughly enjoy each other’s company, Misha found himself drawn more and more to Alex, and Alex has been slowly opening up to Misha, slowly letting her guard down.

One November morning, Misha was in New York and was leaving again for Vancouver in the next two days. They were hanging out at Misha’s place when he suddenly got a call from Rob – him and Richard were flying to New York and Misha invited them to his apartment and Alex volunteered to cook dinner for them.

“Are you serious? You’re really going to cook for my friends?” Misha asked excitedly. “You would do that?”

Alex, who was sitting on the couch, eating a bag of popcorn while watching TV replied, “Hell yeah, I’m a decent cook. I think I can whip up a meal for your friends.”

Misha who was seated beside her gently grabbed her head and gave a quick kiss, “Thank you. That would be amazing.” Alex and Misha have become more affectionate with each other but they never discussed about what they are and where this is all leading to.

\--------------------------------------------

The next day Misha met up with Rob and Richard and they went out for a late afternoon drink.

“So how’s Alex?” Rob inquired.

“We’re good. W-We’re great actually. Slow and steady.” Misha slipped.

“Slow and steady?” Richard asked. “What do you mean, man?”

“I mean, we’re taking things slow.” Misha replied. “But it’s uhh… it’s good. Alex is amazing, she really is.” He took a sip of his beer, thinking about how great the past few months have been.

“Yeah you seem to really like her.” Rob added.

“No, you luuuuvvv her.” Richard teased.

Misha laughed at Richard and gave him the finger. He has never actually said it out loud, but he had been thinking about it these past few weeks. He was in love with her. Plain and simple. He has been for quite a while now -- and Alex had no idea.

“Actually, I think I do.” Misha confessed. Richard stopped his teasing and sensed the seriousness of Misha’s tone. “Well, have you told her?” he inquired.

“U-uhh no. Not yet.” Misha whimpered. “I want to – b-but I don’t know Rich.”

“Do you think she feels the same way about you?” Rob asked.

Misha thought about it. _I think she does._ He thought to himself. He realized that they haven’t really talked about it, the last time they discussed anything directly was when they were in San Diego.  “I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about it.”

“Well, man. It’s not out business to tell you what to do,” Richard said. “But if you’re sure about what you’re feeling, you have to tell her.”

Misha sighed. “Yeah, maybe.”

\---------------------------------------------

They popped into Misha’s place by 7pm. Alex was there, prepping dinner. She made chicken paprika, baked potatoes, and kale salad.

“Honey, I’m home!” Misha jokingly exclaimed. “Kitchen!” Alex shouted back. He heard her laughing as he entered the kitchen. “Wow, how very _I Love Lucy_.” Alex teased and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Rob and Richard followed Misha into the kitchen. Rob held out a box and gave it to Alex. “We brought dessert! It’s the least we could do for this wonderful dinner.” It was Mississippi mudpie, Alex’s favorite.

“Aww, thanks you two!” Alex gave them a friendly hug before she ordered them to set the table.

They ate dinner and Alex got praises for the meal she prepared. The four of them chatted away talking about work and their similar interests. Alex and Rob talked about Doctor Who had a long discussion about who their favorite Doctor was. Misha would stare at Alex and thought about his conversation with Richard. He wanted to tell her, he felt like he couldn’t hold it any longer. But how? He didn’t want to scare her away, like the last time.

They moved their conversation in the living room where Misha opened a bottle of wine which was gone in less than thirty minutes. Rob and Richard were swapping con stories when Richard suddenly turned to Alex and said “So Alex, you and Misha?” Richard started. Misha’s eyes grew wide and shot Richard a warning look which he ignored.

“Yes Richard?” Alex replied.

“How are you two?” Richard asked.

Alex confused by the question, took a quick look at Misha who shrugged. “Uhh… we’re good? Why do you ask?”

“Oh nothing, nothing.” Richard said in a sing-song voice.

Misha finally interrupted and said, “Okay, no more wine for you Rich.”

The four of them chatted a bit more and after 2 more bottles of wine, decided to call it a night. Rob and Richard said their goodbyes to Alex and Misha.

After the 2 boys left, Alex went to the kitchen to clean up, Misha moved towards the sink where Alex was and wrapped his hands around her stomach, “Why don’t you stay in for the night?” he pleaded. Alex had stayed in a couple of time already they would sleep beside each other and talked nonstop until they fell asleep.

Alex was feeling a bit light-headed, “That’s a probably a good idea. I’ll just finish cleaning up.” Misha offered to help and after the chores were done, Misha disappeared for a moment and rushed back into the kitchen holding a shirt and boxers, which he handed to Alex. “I thought you might want to change into something more comfortable.”

Alex appreciated the thought, “You read my mind. Thank you. Do you mind if I took a quick shower?”

“No of course, go right ahead.” Misha agreed.

While Alex was in the shower, Misha watched TV and checked his Twitter. After a few minutes, he Alex emerged from the shower, now wearing his clothes and sat beside him.

“Watcha doin?” Alex asked.

“Oh I’m just checking Twitter.” Misha replied.

She moved closer to Misha and leaned her head on his shoulder. “Misha?”

Misha locked his phone and placed it on the table. He opened his arms and wrapped them over her shoulders. “Yeah Alex?”

She bowed her head and paused for a moment. “I like this. You and me. I uhh - I like this very much.” She looked up at Misha who was looking at her. Misha lifted her chin and kissed her, _I love you, Alex_ , is what he wanted to say. _You are wonderful and I love everything about you._

 Alex kissed Misha back hungrily, she craved him. The past few months have been amazing – he was amazing and she felt safe in his arms. Misha moved his mouth to her slender neck – kissing, sucking and exploring her, while Alex gripped his hair and let out a sensual moan, she then lifted one leg up and sat on Misha’s lap, straddling him. He looked up at her, overwhelmed with raw desire, and without taking his eyes off of her, slid his hands underneath her shirt to feel her bare skin. Alex closed her eyes as she felt his cold hands against her warm body, she leaned over and kissed him again while slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

She could feel her whole body warming up, “Misha?” she was tired of keeping it all in, she didn’t want to hold herself back anymore, he looked into Misha’s eyes, moistened her lips and said with lustful determination, “Fuck me.”

Misha’s eyes widened, his felt blood rushing through his veins and through his cock. He kissed her again, violently and passionately while Alex removed his shirt. Misha lifted up Alex’s shirt, took it off and felt his pants tighten. Alex was wearing a black lacy bra that cupped her ample bosom. Misha pulled her closer and kissed her chest, taking it all in, she was even more beautiful than he had imagined. Misha wrapped himself around her and in one swift motion stood up, carrying her. A surprised Alex held on to him and wrapped her legs around him. “Let’s move this to the bedroom?” Misha inquired. Alex nodded. He walked into the bedroom, carrying Alex with him.

Alex’s chest rose as she took one deep breath. _This is really happening._ Alex thought to her herself. When they got to the bedroom, Misha gently laid her down on the bed. He unbuttoned his pants then took them off revealing his boxers that outlined a semi-hard cock. Alex returned the gesture by taking off his boxers that she was wearing to show her matching black lacy panties.

Misha crawled into bed with her, started kissing her all over her body, Alex whimpered, taking in the pleasurable sensation, her hands clasping his back.  “Fuck” she mumbled. Misha smiled at her and teased, “I’m getting to it.” She giggled. He continued to kiss her leaving love bites on her collar, above her left breast, and her stomach.

He pulled away to catch his breath. He then cupped her breasts and started kneading them; his thumb making circles around the outline of her nipples which aroused her, Misha seemed to have gotten the message and unclasped her bra and licked the tip of her nipples, slowly then roughly. He slipped his hand into her panties; and started to rub her clit with his middle finger, teasing her slightly as he enters her shallowly, feeling her wetness. Alex arched her back while Misha continued to nibble on her breasts. She was breathing hard, each exhale was a release of arousal.

Alex grabbed Misha’s boxers and pulled them down eagerly, his member, now fully erect sprang out. She stroked it gently and Misha responded by burying his finger inside her twisting and curling it around, his eyes fixed on Alex watching her squirm in delight. “You are so beautiful, you know that?” Misha confessed. He dove into her and kissed her, Alex pushed her tongue in and explored his mouth. She moaned harder as Misha placed another finger inside while her hand fondled his hard member.

“Condom?” Alex inquired. Misha nodded, he stopped to walk over to his dresser, grabbed a pack then returned to bed. Alex attacked him with erotic intent, pushed him down on the bed and sat on top of him. She bit her lower lip and bent down to kiss him then slowly inched downward – kissing and nibbling him until she reached his cock, she started to lick the tip, kissed it, then twirled her tongue around it. Misha let out a gasp as she eventually devoured him whole. She bobbed her head while she played with his testicles. When she rose up to catch her breath, Misha slid on a condom and grabbed her by the hips to position her. “Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Alex, without any hesitation, leaned over to whisper, “Yes Misha, I want this.”

He slid off her panties and threw it on the floor. Then he pushed himself to enter her, slowly thrusting himself as he felt every muscle enveloping his cock. Alex let out a deep moan as she begin to gyrate, her hands firmly pressed on his chest. “Fuck, that feels so good.” she exhaled. Her whole body trembled as they got in motion, finding harmony in their movement, Alex moaned louder and loader, she closed her eyes to feel the electric sensation travelling all over her body, her breath short and fast. She bounced rhythmically; Misha cupped her breast and massaged them eagerly, while his body quivered with pleasure. “Alex…” Misha groaned.

Alex leaned down closer to him to kiss him, he opened his mouth as she forced her tongue into his throat, while Misha thrusted harder and faster into Alex, hitting her g-spot perfectly. He grabbed her hair on one hand while the other was on her lower back. Alex could feel the climax approaching, she moaned loader which aroused Misha even more, he shifted to his left and rolled Alex over to the bed then started to plunge himself harder into her as if ripping her. As he slammed her, he felt the walls inside her quiver and suddenly Alex arched her back and panted hard as her whole body trembled into a furious orgasm. Within seconds, Misha closed his eyes and felt his manhood gush out with a tickling sensation all over his body.

When they finished, Alex got up and laid beside Misha, her body weak and twitching from what happened. Misha breathed deeply, then took out the condom and threw it on the wastebasket by the bed. The he turned to Alex who looked flushed and satisfied. “Well, that… was… wow…” Misha said, out of breath.

Alex gave him a smile. She felt ecstasy. “Yeah, that’s one way to put it.” She ran her fingers through his hair. “There are no words to describe what I’m feeling right now.”

Misha wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. “Alex?” He wondered if it was the right time to tell her. But before he could say anything, Alex opened her mouth to say. “We’d better get some rest, you have an early day tomorrow.” Misha was leaving for Vancouver tomorrow morning.

Misha sighed _, I guess not_. “Okay. Good night, Alex.”

“Good night, Misha.” Alex snuggled into him and under the covers.

\--------------------------------------

Misha’s alarm got off at 7am. His flight was at 10 and he hasn’t started packing anything. He reached out for his phone, his eyes still closed. _5 more minutes_ he thought to himself. He opened his eyes to press the snooze button and after he did, he turned to his side to give Alex a good morning kiss – but there was no one beside him. He suddenly got up, disoriented, when his phone vibrated. It was a message from Alex.

**_Hi Misha. Sorry I needed to leave. There’s fresh coffee in the pot. Have a safe flight._ **


	10. The Coward

Alex pressed the doorbell forcefully, she had been walking around Washington Park for an hour, thinking about last night, about the last four months, about Misha, about his body pressed against hers, how wonderful it felt, and how much of a coward she is. After realizing that there was no point talking to herself, she texted Rose to ask if she was alone and if she could drop by.

**_Yeah. David is out of town. Come over._ **

A half-awake Rose greeted her by the door. “I can’t remember the last time you were here before 8 in the morning. What’s wrong?”

Alex entered her apartment. She didn’t quite know how to explain everything yet. Rose, who sensed that Alex might not yet be ready to talk, offered her coffee.

Alex sat on the couch, thinking about Misha. He hasn’t replied to her message. Not that she expects him to, she did pretty crappy thing and she knew it. She collected her thoughts and breathed deeply. Rose was sitting on a chair opposite hers waiting for her to open up.

“Okay,” Alex started. “I guess I’ll start from the beginning…” Alex narrated what has been happening the past four months, how happy she feels when she’s with Misha, and how much she cares for him, then she told Rose about what happened last night and what she did the morning after.

\----------------------------------------

The sun was up and about but Misha couldn’t move from his bed. He read and reread Alex’s last message, wondering what was wrong. He felt hurt and rejected, he thought that last night would be the start of something else for them but was taken aback when he wakes up alone when he was expecting to see Alex’s face the moment he opens his eyes.

His thumb lingered on the call button of his phone. He wanted to talk to her but he couldn’t figure out he was supposed to say.

His flight was at 1pm – he looked at his clock: 9am. He still haven’t packed yet and clearly, he wasn’t in the mood to.

Finally after a few more minutes, he decided to get up. He walked to the kitchen where a semi-fresh pot of coffee was waiting. He took a mug and poured in it. He looked at this phone again. _What do I say?_ He asked himself. He decided that it would be best to fix his things and hope that later he’ll know what to do with Alex.

\---------------------------------------

“So you just left?” Rose asked after Alex was done talking. “You just left him there?”

Alex covered her face with her hands, “I know, I know. I feel awful, I really do.” She felt this terrible sinking feeling in her chest. “I got scared, Rose. It’s fucked up I know. I’m fucked up.”

Rose sat beside her friend and patted her on the back. “You’re my friend and I love you but you can’t keep doing this Alex. You can’t just run away because you’re scared. You obviously have strong feelings for Misha and I’m pretty sure he does too.”

Alex let out a big sigh. Rose was right, she knew she was. But she was torn between wanting to be with Misha and this irrational fear that she will just screw things up and eventually just end up hurt and broken.

Alex turned to look at her purse because her phone beeped. She grabbed it and saw that it was from Misha.

**_Hey Alex. Thanks for the coffee. Can I see you before I leave for the airport? Please?_ **

Alex felt a twisting feeling in her gut. She looked up at the ceiling as if she was trying to find the answer there.

“is that Misha?” Rose asked. Alex nodded as she typed in her reply.

**_Hi Misha. I can’t I’m sorry. I have an urgent meeting with my editor. But I hope you have a safe flight. Call me when you land. Take care._ **

It was a lie. She didn’t have anything to do today but she figured it’s better to not talk to him right now. She got up and said goodbye to Rose. “Rose, let’s just keep this between the both of us, okay?” She didn’t want David to know just yet. She felt guilty about hurting Misha.

Rose hugged her, “Yeah, babe. Just think about what I said okay? I know your last relationship ended bad but it doesn’t mean you won’t give yourself another shot.” Alex nodded.

\---------------------------------------------------

When Misha landed in Vancouver, the first thing he did was call Alex. After what seemed like forever, she answered.

“Hi” Alex said weakly.

“Hey.” Misha said in gentle voice “Just landed in Vancouver.”

“Good. How was your flight?” Alex was gauging how Misha was.

“The man in front of me farted which stunk up the plane real good. But other than that it was okay.” Misha heard Alex chuckle which he took as a good sign.

“Uhh, yeah I’m good.” Alex let out an audible sigh which Misha heard. _Clearly you’re not._ Misha thought to himself but didn’t want to push it.

“Sorry Misha. I-I have to go.” Alex replied to avoid any more inquiries from Misha.

“Okay. Take care of yourself.” Misha responded. He figured that Alex was still not ready to talk which he hated but he couldn’t do anything about it because he was a thousand miles away.

“You too Misha. Take care. Bye.”

\--------------------------------------------------

The past week wasn’t easy for Misha. He felt distracted and not in a good way. Of course he had to be a professional and deliver well but when the cameras aren’t rolling, he wasn’t his usual happy and candid self. Alex was cold. They talked less and her responses were shorter and more distant. And every time he would try to bring up what happened to them. Alex would either try to change the topic or try to get out of the call immediately.

The people around Misha have noticed the change in his disposition as well. One day, after a scene with Jensen and Jared, they walked up to their trailers together.

“Hey Misha, you okay man? Jar and I have noticed that you’ve been off these past few days.” Jensen asked his friend.

“Yeah Mish. What’s wrong man?” Jared added.

Misha stopped walking and the two boys did as well. “Do you guys want to grab a drink when we wrap up?” He’s been keeping his emotions in place for so long. He was upset, disappointed, hurt, and longing – for Alex. He figured he could use a night out.

Jared was the first to reply. “Sure man. I’ll just let Gen know that we’re going out.”

Jensen followed suit. “Game on bro.” He whipped out his phone to let Danneel that the boys will be out for drinks.

It was almost 9pm when they finished. They met at the parking lot and decided to bring Jensen’s car. They drove to a nearby dive bar that they frequent when they want to unwind after a long day.

They sat in their usual spot and ordered scotch and poutine.

“So Mish.” Jensen started. “What’s been bothering you?”

“It’s Alex.” Misha paused, trying to figure out what to say. “She’s been, I don’t know, distant.”

Misha gave Jensen and Jared a summary of what happened. How they’ve been dating and it’s been great, how on his last night Alex spent the night but was gone the next day and now she seems to be avoiding him. “I think I’m in love with her.  I know I’m in love with her. But she might not feel the same way.”

“Have you told her what you feel?” Jared inquired. Misha shook his head.

“Then you gotta tell her!” Jared demanded.

Misha took a sip of scotch “But she keeps avoiding the subject or avoiding me!”

“Well, you gotta make her listen.” Jensen interjected. “When Danneel and I started going out she was adamant about taking things more serious. She didn’t want to ruin our friendship but I knew I would regret it for the rest of my life if I didn’t tell her how I feel. And as you can see it all worked out well.”

“And if she doesn’t feel the same way, well at least you finally know stand and you can move on.” Jared added.

Misha took in his friends’ advice. _They were right,_ he thought to himself, _he just needed to find a way to make her listen._

They finished up just before midnight. Jensen drove them back to studio and into their cars.

\-------------------------------------------

Another week passes and Misha still felt uneasy because Alex was still cold. He stopped pushing her attempted to going back to they way things were before.  Alex would engage, although half-heartedly, but Misha was just waiting for 3 more days before he does his move. He had a 4-day off and he decided to fly back to New York to confront Alex and finally talk to her straight about what he feels and what it means for the both of them. He figured that he needed to end his agony once and for all. _If tell her how I feel and she doesn’t feel the same way,_ Misha thought, _if she keeps on pushing me away, maybe it’s better if I just back down completely. Either way, I have to know._

 


End file.
